


I Like Me Better

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, i like me better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: It's easier to like someone else than it is to like yourself.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You're all love bunnies in my book ~ kiz [Not beta'd.]
> 
> Warnings: Language?
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own~

_"I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_  
_Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room..._  
_Yeah, it got no ceiling."_

_-_ Lauv _, I Like Me Better_

* * *

_21 Aug 2006 (27)_

**Draco woke with a sta** rt, he was freezing which seemed unlikely because he generally slept like a baby and had quite a few covers to weigh him down.

Though he found right then he was only wearing a sheet and no pajamas. He rose up, glancing to the left and seeing another body next to him huddled under the covers. He froze when a tuft of dark, black hair caught his attention.

_Oh, Merlin tell me I didn't fuck Pansy last night!_ He thought, reaching out and running his fingers through the wavy mess. He pulled the cover back from the pillow and nearly screamed at the sight of Harry James Potter laying before him, fast asleep.

He pulled back immediately,  _what the fuck?_ He couldn't remember what they had done, how it had happened. The last thing he could remember was running into the git and Longbottom at the bar two blocks from the Ministry, around midnight.

He hadn't thought he had said much but clearly he had said enough to end up with Potter in his bed. Draco sat up slowly, quietly, careful not to wake him. He didn't want to deal with Potter in the morning. Not that he knew what it was like, but he didn't think he wanted to find out.

On his bedside table were the results of their night; condoms and lube. He groaned to himself wishing he could remember more because he felt particularly exhausted, but none of it was rushing back to him just yet. He'd have to drink a sobering potion. He grabbed his wand and with a silent  _accio_  caught the potion bottle in hand before drinking it.

Draco gave a small sigh, laying back against his pillow again and jerking some of the covers back towards him, he was too tired to get up. As he sobered up he remembered the last time he looked at the clock was 5:47 in the morning and that was when he was buried deep inside of Harry who had been moaning something about the best shag of his life.

Draco curled into the covers, shutting his eyes and drifting off with a smirk on his lips.

**Harry rose from the** sound of pounding on a door and jolted out of bed. He tensed at the unfamiliar setting quickly remembering a pretty drunk Draco taking him home last night.

He glanced to see the said man still fast asleep, and from the looks of it fairly naked before another pound caught his attention and he hurried down the hallway trying to find the door. He followed the sound before jerking the door open, finding one of Malfoy's friends standing on the porch with a sour expression.

_The girl. What's her name...?_ Harry stared in silence, standing behind the door obviously concealing the fact he was completely naked.

She scowled, "Draco still sleeping?"

"Uh," Harry cleared the sleep from his throat, "yes?"

She studied Harry in silence, her red-painted lips turning in a sneer, "how about that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just,  _you_. Here." She gave him another look, checked her watch, "when he wakes tell him I went without him and that it's fine. I'll let it pass."

"Okay?" Harry watched her walking away, "uh... do I need to wake him?"

"No, he clearly didn't get much sleep." She gave half a wave behind her before heading the rest of the way down the walkway without a look back. Harry watched her apparate before he shut and locked the door.

He glanced around the house, something he didn't get to do the night before. He didn't get to do much the night before unless it involved shagging Draco and he didn't mind. It had started with a friendly game of darts, or somewhat friendly. Strange enough Neville and Draco were acquaintances from working so closely together with their personal businesses on Diagon Alley and Zabini and himself had become friends of the sorts working together at the bank, as Curse-Breakers.

After Harry bought the table a few rounds, Draco finally relaxed. He had been pretentious enough to turn his nose up at the offer of a beer and it took Harry beating him in a game before he could figure out what it was he wanted to drink - Fire Whisky, for the record.

Blaise, a lot like Neville - the main reason Harry ended up at a bar at midnight on a Friday, was a loose cannon once the liquor started flowing. He had been quick to tell Harry, Draco had a 'bucket list' and that number two was  _fuck Harry James Potter._ Draco had not been happy the information was spilled and shot daggers across the table for more than half the night at his friend.

His attitude had finally died down after the fifth shot was shared, and the darts laid untouched on the table for longer than thirty minutes before the conversation had taken a turn from jokes and jeers to something a little deeper, something that revolved around just how they were all doing after school. How Harry liked his work, how Blaise and him liked working so closely together and how they became friends, how Draco liked having his own shop and someone that he could actually trust to buy ingredients from. The conversation had been real, light and happy.

Harry had felt actual happiness, even after the pub closed down and they ended up trespassing at the park after hours. Even after Neville left and then Blaise and Harry and Draco were both perched on the swings, sharing a practically empty bottle of that blasted Whisky Draco liked and ended up buying the bottle of at the bar.

Harry was happy when Draco looked over at him, dropping that same bottle on the ground and attacked him. Lips on lips, hands grabbing at every part of his body, Harry clutching to him and was about ready to offer they strip right there in the middle of the park (thank Merlin they hadn't with how late they had slept in), when Draco apparated them to his house, not bothering with the short walk from the front door and apparated them to his too big bed.

So now, Harry was looking around. He was hungry, his stomach grumbled with it and part of him figured he should get dressed and leave but another part of him wanted to stay and crawl back into bed next to Draco, wake him up with kisses all over that beautiful body and not leave for the whole weekend.

He stepped into the kitchen picking up the first thing he saw, an apple and drank a quick glass of water before he went back down the hallway. The window was open a crack and cool air filled the room, not too becoming Harry thought when he looked down at himself.

He took a moment to strip the covers back from the bed, crawling into them. Draco shifted as soon as he settled himself back in, shifted closer to Harry and pressed his cheek to his shoulder. Harry could burst at the seams with his happiness at the feeling, but instead, he laid there with a quiet sigh drifting off back to sleep. He could always wake Draco with kisses a little later.

**Draco**   **felt a kn** ee in his side, and heavy breathing on his cheek when he woke again. He felt he was being suffocated, if he was honest, Harry had half of his heavy, hot body wrapped around Draco. His face buried against his neck and a small,  _mostly small_ , snore coming from his lips.

Draco scowled, shoving at Harry with his elbow, "get off." He grunted when Harry's hold tightened. It was no use, he was out and he wasn't going anywhere.

Draco reached for his wand, saying a silent  _accio_ as it remained just out of reach and once he gripped it in his hand he used it to lift Harry and move him over. He hurried to get off his bed before Potter realized he was gone, and ran straight to his bathroom.

After a (fairly) quick shower and his other daily grooming rituals he left the bathroom to find Harry still curled up on his bed, only he seemed to have moved. He was sprawled across the bed, the blankets half of his body and barely covering his hips and one leg. Draco froze, staring at him.

Every part of Harry Potter was a marvel. He was fit, fitter than Draco had thought he was last night he soon learned, and he was a mess. He had scars, cuts, bruises... marks, all over his body. Draco was sure the only part of him that didn't have any type of 'flaw' was his arse and that was only because Draco had spent the later of their late night staring at it. He was... beautiful, though. Draco couldn't take his eyes off him, he didn't want to.

He dropped to the bed straddling Harry's hips in a rather elegant, and seemingly practiced move, so most of his weight rested on his own legs and he was barely touching him. He stared down at the man beneath him and reached up, brushing his hair back from his forehead. He looked peaceful, he looked safe. Draco couldn't help but snort quietly at the irony of that. Harry Potter looking calm and safe in  _his_ bed.

Draco traced the curve of his strong jaw with his thumb, feeling Harry shiver beneath him. He glanced down at the at his chest again, the rustle of the blanket tickled his leg from the breeze. Harry's nipples were pert, on attention, and he couldn't help but run his thumb over the right one.

"Ah," Harry breathed out, sleep heavy on his voice and he shifted swatting at Draco's hand. The blonde grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head before bending and brushing his tongue up against his nipple. Harry's arm tensed in Draco's grasp, breathing out another, " _ah_." That rocked through Draco's core, straight down his stomach and made him tighten his muscles.

"Wake up, Potter," he whispered against his wet skin, before wrapping his lips around him again and giving it a warm suck.

"Mm," Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed and pulling against his hand. "Stop."

"Wake up," Draco answered, letting himself rest against Harry. His own cock brushed against Harry's from under his towel that was pooled around his waist now.

"You're annoying," Harry frowned, peeking his eye open and watching Draco give him a look.

Draco rocked against him, biting him on the shoulder, "I was going to throw you out."

"What changed your mind?"

Draco wasn't about to tell him the truth so instead, he rolled his eyes.

"That's not an answer," Harry's left hand reached up and grabbed Draco by the chin, "as much as I'd like to shag you, I could really use some breakfast."

"Breakfast, hm? It's past noon Potter."

"I had one of your apples, but that was..." Harry shifted to look at the clock, "two and a half hours ago."

"You got up and ate something and came back in here?"

"No, your girlfriend was about to tear your door down."

"My girlf- oh, Pansy?" He quirked an eyebrow, "what did she want?"

"She went without you?" Harry pulled on his hand again to free himself, "and said that it's fine?"

Draco sat thoughtfully a moment, his grip holding fast. "Oh, right..."

"Need to go?"

"No, too late now anyway." Draco turned back, giving him his full attention. "I'll cook you dinner. If you'd like to stay."

"I feel like that comes with an obligation."

Draco laughed, his head falling to the side with a smile, Harry's heart nearly stopped. He hadn't ever seen a smile on Draco's face before. He finally let his hand up and sat back on his lap, "we'll see." Draco got to his feet, using the towel to cover himself, "if you want to clean up, go ahead," he added giving a nod towards the bathroom.

Harry sat up, stretching the arm Draco had pinned down, "where is my clothing?"

"I'm not sure," Draco looked around before bending to pick up a pair of jeans, "pants and..." Draco pointed at the bed, "under the bed is your sweater."

"Thank you," Harry got up, watching Draco step over to the dresser, "I'll just be a moment." He promised, grabbing his pants and stepping into the bathroom. Draco started after him, when the door closed, unable to hide the smile that grew the moment he heard the handle latch.

_Now, I have to figure out how to cook something,_ he thought to feel a little panic rise in his chest and he hurried to get dressed.


End file.
